In Too Deep
by Hyper-active Neko-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru] It all started with a few deaths. Bodies found completely drained of blood. Next came a Halloween night our favorite blond will never forget: The night he met Sasuke Uchiha, the spoiled vampire prince.
1. Vampires Aren't Real, Are They?

**In too Deep**

Chapter 1: Vampires Don't Exist, Do They?

The blond teen sat at the kitchen table reading the morning newspaper. Another body was found in town, this one in his neighborhood, last night. It was drained of blood, the only wounds found were two small puncture marks on the left side of the victim's neck where the neck and shoulder connected. This was the third body found in the last two days, only the second in this condition. The first was found with a bullet through the chest in a puddle of blood, but the second was like this one, with no blood to be found. None of it made sense. The blond sighed as he continued to read the article.

_**Body Number 2**_

_Last night, around 11:30 pm, a second body was found, this one in the eastern side of town. The odd puncture wounds and the sign of the struggle are evident. Could this be the work of some Halloween style serial killer? Or is it actually a vampire out for blood?_

"Are they serious? Vampires?" the blond thought out loud.

"What happened, Naruto? What does the paper say?" the blond's adoptive father asked.

"Iruka, they're blaming the murders on vampires. They can NOT be serious!" the boy yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. I'm sure it's just a joke. In any case, I think it's safest if you stay in tonight, with the murder being in our neighborhood," Iruka said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"WHAT?! It's Halloween! I'm going out with my friends, we made plans! I can't just stay home!" Naruto whined. Iruka let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but I want you in one of your friends' homes by 10, and I will call to make sure you are there. Who's throwing the sleep over this year?"

"Kiba is. Do we have to be in by 10, though?" Naruto pouted. Iruka couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes for long, so Naruto knew he would let him stay out until well past 2 in the morning.

"Fine, you win, but stay in a group! I don't want you killed!" Iruka said, mother-henning over Naruto. "Oh! I found the gloves you wanted for your costume. I put them on my dresser last night. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Thanks Iruka!" Naruto yelled, hugging his father tightly. "Sorry I can't stay with you longer, but I have to get to Gaara's. He said tonight's plans are on his computer. Everyone's meeting there to get ready."

"Okay, have fun!" Iruka called after Naruto, who ran up the stairs, grabbed his costume and ran out the door in a matter of seconds. "Put that energy to good use."

•••

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, walking into Gaara's basement after his sister told him everyone else was there already.

"Only you would show up late on Halloween, Naruto," said a brunette with a dog on his lap playing playstation on the 62 inch, wide-screen, plasma television on the east wall. He was playing Soul Caliber III against a large boy eating potato chips.

"Shove it Kiba!" the blond pouted, laughing directly after as Kiba lost his fight.

"How troublesome…" a boy with brown gravity defying hair pulled back into a pony tail said, glancing at Naruto lazily. "_I_ was here on time, that's just sad."

"Want some chips, Naruto?" the large boy asked.

"No thanks, Choji. Shikamaru, don't pick on me! It wasn't my fault! Iruka suddenly became a mother hen!" Naruto cried, exasperated. He suddenly yelped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Naruto, you whine too much," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Gaara! Let go! Jeez!" the blond unwrapped the red-head's arms and took a few strides away from him. Naruto would never admit it, but sometimes Gaara scared the hell out of him, especially when he tried to flirt with him. '_I'm completely straight! He knows that!'_

'**Kit, I think he's simply trying to turn you. You should date him! I like the feisty red-head. Just remember that you're definitely on top!'**the Kyuubi said.

'_Perverted fox! I don't swing that way! And that was just gross!'_ Naruto visibly shuddered.

"What'd the fox say?" Kiba asked, curiously. All of Naruto's friends knew about Kyuubi, and they still remained friends with him. They said that no fox was going to prevent them from hanging out with the boy; that the fox was another person altogether, or some sappy shit like that… Naruto didn't really remember too well what was actually said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"GAARA! TELEPHONE!" they heard a girl yell from the top of the stairs.

"TEMARI, I'M BUSY!" Gaara yelled at his older sister.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO MOLEST POOR NARUTO AGAIN!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! WHO'S ON THE PHONE?"

"YOUR PRINCIPAL!"

"WHAT?!" Gaara paled. It was regarding his latest victim.

"Would you like me to handle it? The old bat _does_ have a soft spot for me. I can help out a little bit," Naruto offered, ignoring the earlier comment about Gaara molesting him.

"Yeah. What'll it cost?" Gaara asked, some of the color coming back to his face before he noticed the Cheshire cat smile make its way onto Naruto's face.

"Stop trying to flirt with me and I'll prevent Tsunade from grilling your ass!" Gaara was whiter than milk. Stop flirting with Naruto? Could he even do that? It was unthinkable! But it's either that or get the shit kicked out of him by the world's strangest principal. Damn!

"Fine. But only for the rest of the week."

"There's no way for me to win this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Fine, but you better keep your flirting to a minimum after that!"

"No promises." Naruto ran up the stairs to speak with Tsunade and save Gaara from the wrath of the woman. It wasn't until Naruto was back in the basement that he realized there were only two days left of the week.

"I'm screwed as soon as these next two days are over, huh, Gaara?" he asked, praying Gaara would take it easy on the flirting in two days time.

"Right into the bed."

"Damn it!"

"Go put your costume on, Naruto!" Kiba said, after he walked out of the bathroom dressed in a long-sleeved brown turtle-neck and a pair of brown baggy jeans with a tail connected. He had brown dog ears on his head. Naruto smirked, knowing that now was his chance to torture Gaara, remembering what his costume was.

"K! Be right out!" he said, grinning like a fox. He grabbed his stuff and got changed quickly. When he came out, Gaara was cursing under his breath. He wanted to jump Naruto right then and there.

Naruto came out wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt that stopped a little above his stomach with an open orange leather vest, tight, black leather pants with nine orange tails attached to the back. He had orange fox ears on his head that looked and felt real, and on his neck was a black leather collar with a fox charm on it. He wore a pair of boots, and on his hands were gloves the same shade of orange as his ears and tail, with silver claws where his nails would be. Add to this his naturally innocence, cerulean eyes, and shockingly yellow blond hair, and the result is an absolutely fuckable Naruto.

"Bet you really wish you hadn't agreed to that little deal now, Gaara!" Kiba whispered, drooling at the sight of his friend.

"The deal was I couldn't flirt with him, he never said anything about fucking him," Gaara replied, an evil glint in his eyes.

"DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO ME, GAARA!" Naruto yelled, scaring the crap out of Gaara and Kiba. "I know what's going through your mind! I'm not _that_ dense!"

"Damn Naruto! You have a brain?" Kiba asked, barely dodging a punch to the face.

"Not funny, dog-breath!" Naruto yelled, managing to put Kiba in a head-lock.

"Ow! Hey! Let go!"

"Not a chance in hell!"

"C'mon, Naruto! You know I was kidding!" Kiba whined. Right when Naruto was about to let him go, Kiba pinched his ass.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Naruto screamed, pulling a chainsaw out of a random corner. Kiba was about to run, but Gaara took the chainsaw from Naruto.

"I don't think you want to clean up the mess," he replied.

"Thank you, Gaara! Thank you! Thank you!" Kiba said, bowing at Gaara's feet.

"Wait until we're outside," Gaara smirked. Naruto's eyes lit up evilly.

"No, it's no problem. I'll let it slide for now," he said innocently. Kiba's eyes widened in fear. Naruto was being _too_ nice, that's never a good sign.

"NO! Please! Punish me! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT TILL LATER!!!" Kiba screamed, his voice a higher pitch than he wanted it to be.

"No, I don't think I will! I think I'll let this slide."

"PLEASE, NARUTO! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T WAIT! PLEASE!"

"I'm not going to punish you, Kiba."

•••

Elsewhere this lovely Halloween night…

The raven-haired boy paced back and forth in the front room of the mansion, his older brother watching him, amused, on one of the sofas.

"What ails you, otouto?" the elder asked.

"I'm fucking hungry, that's what!" the younger irritably replied.

"Calm yourself, we must stay in tonight. You know how humans are. We shall feed on who ever is foolish enough to intrude upon our home tonight. The lesser vampires have created quite a stir with the bodies they've left lying around. I have disposed of the remains of many, but two have been found."

"As have I, aniki, but I have not fed in over a month. It rather annoys me how the scum just scare away all the food. I do much better hunting in a bar these days! Itachi, it's ridiculous that we have to lay low because of some imbecile that leaves bodies for humans to find!" the young raven fumed, throwing his hands into the air and letting them drop back down to his sides.

"Sasuke, someone will definitely come tonight," Itachi stated calmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's Halloween, and our mansion has always lured in foolish teenagers. This year will be no different."

"You had best be right."

"Have I ever been wrong on All Hallows Eve?"

"No…" Sasuke admitted, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Then suck it up and be a man," Itachi replied, knowing it would annoy the hell out of his younger sibling.

"Prick," the younger of the Uchiha brothers mumbled, walking out of the room. He was hungry and easily irritated. The fact that Itachi was clearly very bored wasn't helping his case. He knew very well that a bored Itachi meant his day was going to be hell.

•••

Back with Naruto and company…

Everyone was finally dressed. Shikamaru was a deer, thanks to Choji, Choji was a pig, thanks to Temari who ran back upstairs after helping her brother get ready. She had really outdone herself this year with Gaara's costume. He was dressed in a black and white shirt with matching pants, a pair of boots, and his usual amount of eyeliner. She had also managed to get him to wear the bear ears she bought, and stuck a little black tail to the back of his pants. Yes, Temari dressed Gaara up as a panda.

"So, what's the plan this year?" Naruto asked, not noticing the evil smirks placed on all his friends' faces.

"This year, Naru-chan, we're going to that old haunted mansion at the north end of town. There's no backing out since you're already here and with us!" Kiba said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. They all knew Naruto would try to chicken out, so they set up a plan to get Naruto to come: he had to agree that no matter what the group decided, if he showed up at Gaara's that night he had to go through with it. He had, stupidly, agreed. Now he was going to have to face the consequences.

"You people suck…" he looked away, petrified out of his mind.

"What are you scared of, Naruto? You don't seriously think that house is haunted, do you?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-no…" the kitsune said, looking at the floor. Tonight was really going to suck.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah… For a story with absolutely no inspiration, nor real will to write, this didn't come out half bad. If I do continue this, then the next chapter will be out around Halloween… hopefully. No promises. I have practically no idea what to do. It doesn't matter. I started this out of boredom, so don't whine at me for stupid little things such as this story sucking. I know it does, so you don't need to tell me. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Bitten

In Too Deep

Chapter 2: Bitten

"Please! Why can't we just go trick-or-treating instead?" Naruto whined, trying to break free of his friends. They were quite literally dragging him to the mansion. It looked like your basic haunted house, only triple the size. Hence, it's a mansion. They arrived at the door, Shikamaru testing to see if it was open. Not surprisingly, it was.

"Must have been left open by the pranksters last year. But I've never heard of the door being unlocked before," Shikamaru said, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"I've never heard of anyone leaving after they'd entered," Naruto said, looking at the unusually clean front room. "Isn't this place abandoned?"

"Last we checked, yeah," Kiba said, feeling freaked out. He looked at Gaara, who was trying to get the ears off his head without ripping out his hair.

"I think she used superglue… Damnit!" the redhead whispered, yanking slightly too hard causing himself to wince.

"G-Gaara… Worry less about what your sister made you wear, and look inside the mansion…" Naruto said, clinging onto Gaara's arm. Gaara looked from the blond to the dust-less house.

"What the hell? Well, since we're already here, we might as well go in," he said, dragging Naruto into the house. The other three followed. Right after they were all in, the door slammed behind them, causing all of them to run in separate directions. Unfortunately, Naruto was the only one who didn't run, as he was, quite literally, frozen in fear. That's when the young prince decided to make his presence known to the unsuspecting blond.

"What have we here? A trespasser?" the raven whispered in the blond's ear, his chest pressed firmly against the boy's back. A pale arm snaked its way around the smaller boy's torso, pinning him there.

"Wh-who a-a-are you?" the petrified Kyuubi-container asked. '_This is just not my day! A little help, Kyuu? It really couldn't hurt!' _The boy thought while concentrating on the second pale hand making its way to his thigh.

'**Sorry, kit! We aren't dealing with a human! I'm pretty much useless to you. Damn bindings!' **the fox replied, thrashing away at the barriers that kept him from taking over his host's body.

"You shouldn't try release that beast while there are so many bindings holding him, you know. It could harm you more than you think," the vampire answered, ignoring the question.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, confused by the statement.

"I mean you could harm yourself in ways that the fox can't heal you."

'**Kit! Don't listen to him! He's trying to get you to drop your guard!**' the fox yelled as loud as he could, hoping his vessel would listen.

"Who are you? Let me go!" the boy started to really struggle, not being able to see his captor's face. Suddenly he heard his friends' running towards him, calling his name.

"You got off lucky, but I'm not going to just let you go. Your little buddies won't be able to help you," the vampire said, sinking his fangs into the blond's neck. All the others stopped moving because of the ear-splitting scream that was ripped from the kitsune's mouth. "See you later, kitsune…" the raven disappeared after letting Naruto see his face.

"Y-you b-bastard…" the blond whispered before fainting.

•••

"Enjoy yourself, otouto?" Itachi asked, watching his brother's restless pacing.

"Itachi, you never explained how to tell who your mate is to me," the younger said, stopping his pacing and sitting down on one of the many couches in the room.

"Simple. Your mate-to-be's blood will taste different than a normal person's and you will crave it until they are yours. They will also scream out in pain instead of the ecstasy others express. Why are you suddenly curious?"

"I couldn't kill the boy."

"What?" the elder said, looking his brother in the eye.

"I said I couldn't kill him. It felt wrong to even think about it. Plus, no one has ever screamed like that when bitten, not even a demon vessel. The only one I've ever heard scream like that was Deidara when you got mad at him."

"And his was quieter than the one you got by a long shot. Did you have to bite a kid who was so loud?"

"Well the boy was pretty hot." Both ravens smirked at the comment.

"Blond?"

"Yep."

"Eye color?"

"Blue."

"Does he seem like the type to try and overpower you?"

"Not in a million years."

"Sounds like you caught yourself a good one."

"Hn."

"Something troubles you still?"

"I have some business to take care of to keep him in my clutches," and with that, the youngest Uchiha left the room to find all the information he needed.

•••

"Naruto! Damnit! Wake up!" Kiba yelled, shaking the blond.

"What happened? Where are we?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes. Kiba sighed.

"We're at my place. What the hell happened to you? We all scattered at the mansion and ended up in the same room, except for you. We realized you never moved from your spot and went to go back to get you when we heard this really loud scream. We knew it was you, but when we got there you were unconscious."

"Where'd that guy go?" Naruto asked, part of Kiba's story not aligning with what happened.

"What guy? There was no one there when we arrived," Shikamaru answered, walking into Kiba's room. Choji and Gaara followed him in. Gaara grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted his head, getting a view of his neck.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, touching the bite mark on Naruto's neck. Naruto immediately grabbed his neck.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," he said, backing away from his friends. _'What the hell, Kyuu? Why didn't you heal it?'_

'**It's a type of mark I can't heal. Trust me, I've tried,'** Kyuubi said, focusing on healing the puncture mark, but not getting anywhere.

"This isn't good. Naruto, is that the reason you let out the screech?" Gaara asked, looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto blurted out and ran down the hall. '_Jesus, Kyuubi! How the hell did that guy leave this mark?!'_

'**Kit, we just had our first run-in with a vampire. That bite is a claim. This gets worse by the minute, doesn't it?'**

"Naruto! Come back out here!" Gaara yelled, banging on the bathroom door. Naruto, scared of what Gaara would do if he didn't listen, came out with his head hung, trying to avoid looking at his friend. "What's the matter?" Gaara asked, pulling the boy into a hug.

"It's nothing," Naruto answered, trying to push Gaara off. Gaara pulled away just enough to see the boy's face.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto. I've seen those marks before. I won't let anyone else have you." Naruto's eyes widened. He struggled as much as he could, but Gaara was a lot stronger than him. Gaara dragged the struggling boy back into Kiba's room. "I'm going to take Naruto home, he isn't feeling well." Everyone in the room just nodded, not noticing the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Gaara, let me go!" Naruto yelled as the red head carried him down the street.

"No. We're going to my place."

"WHAT?! Like hell I am!" Naruto flipped out. He struggled and tried to punch Gaara to get himself free, but to no avail.

"Shut up. We're going to have Temari take a look at that mark. She'll know what to do about it."

'**Kit, I think you should listen to him. The boy knows a lot more than we think he does,'** Kyuubi told the struggling blond, causing him to stop instantly.

"Fine. Just put me down," Naruto told Gaara, wishing he could just go back to Kiba's house. Gaara put him down and continued toward his home, making sure Naruto followed him. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Gaara? Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked, running out the door when she saw them through the window.

"Naruto got bit," Gaara said, knowing his sister would catch on immediately.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked seriously. Gaara shook his head. "Naruto, come here." Naruto listened to the older blonde. "Do you know who bit you?"

"Some creepy guy who seemed to have been able to bind up the Kyuubi," Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I need you to answer this with as much detail as possible. Do you know what the guy looks like?" Temari asked, worry etched across her face.

"Um… he was pale, taller than me, and he had black hair that spiked in the back, and red eyes."

"Shit! Looks like he was claimed by the Uchiha boy, then," Gaara whispered, glaring towards the mansion.

"Gaara, you know very well what that means," Temari said, looking at her brother with sadness. "We're sorry we have to do this Naruto," the girl whispered as she knocked the boy unconscious.

"I won't let that bastard have him," Gaara said, regretting stepping foot into that mansion.

"They weren't supposed to be back for another two years. I wonder what made them return early. The mansion should have been empty. We're going to get one hell of a talking to from Itachi," Temari said, carrying the unconscious blond into her car. "What the hell possessed you to bring them there in the first place, Gaara?"

"It wasn't my idea. Kiba was in his adventurous mood again."

"Like it matters. If Sasuke didn't kill him then he's either playing with him or he's not going to kill him. Why weren't you watching Naruto?" Temari asked as they got into the car and she began to pull out of the driveway.

"The door slammed closed and we all ran in separate halls. I thought Naruto was behind me, but he never ran."

"That's good for him, then. Unfortunately, you could have sentenced the kid to death!"

"Relax. The Uchiha won't kill him," Gaara relied, nonchalantly. Temari slammed on the brakes.

"What do you mean he won't kill him? He didn't, did he?"

"Yes, and because of it my ears are still ringing."

"So it was Naruto who let out that unearthly howl? That's unbelievable! Do you think he'll try to resist Sasuke?"

"Most likely. Naruto isn't exactly human, after all. He's the Kyuubi's container," Gaara replied, praying he was right.

"Yeah, I forgot that fact. Still, the fox has a reputation for being an uke. It is quite possible that he'll give in to Sasuke's will."

"Yeah, but Naruto won't. Besides, Sasuke had to bind Kyuubi so he couldn't escape. I highly doubt the fox will let him touch Naruto."

"Let's hope you're right."

Linebreak.Linebreak.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's shorter than what I originally planned. I hate deadlines… School has been a nightmare. I had two term projects due this week and four tests to study for. I also have to attend two club meetings a week for different clubs, so it just goes to show that I actually have a life! Who would have guessed? I'm also preparing for two parties and helping out with my friend's play. Busy schedule… I BLAME THE VACCUUM! Um… yeah… you really don't want to know…


	3. What the Hell?

**In Too Deep**

Chapter 3: What the Hell?!

When Naruto woke up, he had no clue where he was. The entire room was furnished in black and the walls and carpet were wine red in color. He looked around him, sitting up slightly in the silk sheets. There was a plasma screen tv on the wall across from the bed he was sitting in. To his right was a nightstand with a full glass of water on it. He also saw a wardrobe. He turned his head to the left. There was another nightstand and a window with black drapes.

"What the hell happened? Where am I?"

'**Kit, it's not healthy to talk to yourself in a place you're unfamiliar with. I have no clue where the hell we are, but I really don't like it,'** Kyuubi responded.

'_I shouldn't talk to myself anywhere, but whatever. The last thing I remember was… Temari knocking me unconscious!' _Naruto replied to Kyuubi. '_You don't think… She kidnapped me so Gaara and her could rape me, do you?!'_

'**No. I have a feeling it has something to do with that damn vampire who claimed you.'**

'_Why do you think that?'_

'**Try letting me out,'** Kyuubi said, knowing the boy would try. Naruto did indeed try but couldn't release the fox.

'_What the hell?!'_

'**Exactly.'**

"Glad to see you're awake, kitsune," a familiar voice said from the door.

'_Where'd the door come from?'_

'**It was there the whole time! How the hell did you miss it?'** the fox sweat dropped.

'_It was easy to miss it, actually…'_

"It's rude to ignore your host," the raven whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Gyaa! Get the hell away from me!" the spooked blond yelled, starting to back up only to notice he was wearing only his boxers. "Aaah!" He quickly pulled the blanket up to cover him, or as much of it as he could with the other boy on it.

"You truly are adorable. I have no choice but to keep you!" the raven smirked. Naruto had no clue what was going on.

"What do you mean 'keep me'? Who the hell are you?" the blond asked, trying to think of a way to escape this creepy guy, who he clearly remembers biting his neck.

"You've already forgotten me? How sad!"

"No, teme, I remember you bit me, what I want to know is your name you jackass!" the blond yelled, forgetting his current situation.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the youngest of the Uchiha clan and one of the survivors of the Uchiha massacre," Sasuke stated proudly. "And you, my kitsune, are Naruto Uzumaki. You are the only surviving Uzumaki, as well as my soon-to-be bride."

"I can't be a bride! I'm a guy! And a straight one at that!" Naruto wanted to punch this guy, and he would have if he hadn't remembered that he was currently clad only in boxers. Instead he tried to glare at him. Key word being _tried_. It was more of a pout.

"You are so cute! I'm glad I don't have the ability to kill you!" Sasuke said, glomping the teen.

"Sasuke! This is very uncharacteristic for you! You're starting to act like your older brother!" someone said from the doorway.

"Deidara! Leave!" the raven looked at the older blond, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh shush! Itachi sent me to look after Naru-chan. He said something about teaching him a few things about Uchihas or something along those lines. It might have been about mating with a vampire, but you can never be too sure…"

"No,_you_ can never be too sure. Everybody else can!"

"Only when it involves the whole vamp thing! Anyway, I was asked by your brother to watch the little cutie! So just call me in when you're done playing!" And with that the older blond man left the room.

"What the hell? What did he mean by mating with a vampire?" Naruto asked, staring at where Deidara had exited.

"As I said, you're to be my bride. You'll warm up to the idea eventually. And I'm sorry about Temari. She was a bit nervous in bringing you here so she decided to knock you out. That stupid red-head brother of hers wasn't all that happy about it," Sasuke said, frowning at the last sentence.

"Don't call Gaara stupid!"

"Why shouldn't I? I don't like anyone who gets in my way. An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants, Naru-koi. That will apply to you at some point as well. The way I see it, Gaara is a fool for thinking he can have you. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone! Least of all to you! I barely know you! And don't call me your koi! Gaara is my friend! If you insult him then you're insulting me and all of my friends!" The raven was taken aback by this outburst.

"You don't realize you were destined to be with me or no one since you were born! You were put on this godforsaken planet to be my mate, and I'll be damned if some damn raccoon demon gets in my way! Vampires have absolutely no control over who their mate is! Unfortunately for you, if I don't officially claim you as mine before you turn 18, then you will die! Do you really think I'm going to sit back and let that happen?" Sasuke spat out, grabbing Naruto by the arms. "Do you?"

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, searching the dark pools for the correct answer. He simply didn't understand how this man could be serious. "How would I know? I haven't even known you for a day and you're saying I'm yours! No offense, but I don't exactly believe in the whole love at first sight thing. Well, in your case it would be love at first _bite_ but whatever…" (A.N: you must understand that I could not resist this!)

'**Way to kill the mood, Kit,'** Kyuubi said, rolling his eyes at his host.

"You simply need time. I will make you mine, though. You can count on that," Sasuke said, ignoring the blond's joke.

"I don't think I will! I want to go home!" Naruto yelled, pouting at the raven, tears waiting to fall from his eyes.

"You can't. Not yet. It's too dangerous," the vampire replied calmly, looking out the window. The blond started to cry.

"What do you mean 'too dangerous'?" the boy asked between sobs. The raven wrapped his arms around the kitsune, resting his chin on the smaller boy's head.

"I mean _they_ know about you. Probably did before I found you wandering my home. It would have been very bad if they got to you before I did. You would have ended up like those bodies shown on the news. Now you're here, but I must know, is there anyone important to you that you live with?"

"What do you mean 'they'? Why should I believe you? Why should I tell you if I live with anyone?" the younger said, trying his hardest to stop the on-going tears.

"Look, if you want to put anyone in danger, fine. If not, then I highly suggest you cooperate. I can't explain right now but-"

"LET ME SEE MY SON, GODDAMMIT!" a male voice screamed on the other side of the door. Both boys looked at the door immediately.

"Sir, please calm down! Just wait a few minutes and then you can see him!" they could hear Deidara say. Naruto stopped crying. He stared at the door, wide-eyed, then he paled dramatically.

"Oh… shit…" was all he said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANT MY KID, YOU DUMB ASS!" the male screamed.

"Yes, I understand, but you need to give the boy a few minutes! The owner's younger brother is talking with him right now!" Deidara tried to get the man to understand. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Could I, um, borough some clothes?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take whatever you want," the raven said, getting up off the blond. The smaller boy, not really caring about the raven's presence at the moment, quickly ran across the room to the wardrobe and put on a pair of pajamas. They were a couple sizes too big for the blond, so the shirt hung off his shoulder and he tied the pants up. Just then, the door burst open to reveal a pissed off Iruka and a startled Deidara.

"Naruto! Why the hell aren't you either at home or at Kiba's? He called to see if you got home okay, then Gaara called and said you were with him and safe, but when I asked him where you two were he said he couldn't say, then I heard Temari say you guys were almost here so I came to see you and take you home when I got attacked by twenty-three fucking psychopathic low class vampires, yes I counted, who said they were after you to kill you, so I completely flipped out and they fled like the cowards they are, and I got here and then Blondie here wouldn't let me see you so I had to practically trample him to get to this door!" Iruka yelled in one breath.

"A few questions, if you don't mind," Sasuke directed at Iruka. "First of all, how do you know so much about vampires? Second, how did you beat the shit out of twenty-three vampires and get here without a scratch? Third, how the _hell_ did you say that with one breath and at a semi-normal pace instead of really fast?"

"In order: My boyfriend is a vampire who actually works for you, I'm unusually strong when I'm pissed or worried beyond all reason, and it comes naturally when dealing with Naruto or Kakashi!"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! SINCE _WHEN_?!" Naruto yelled, staring in disbelief at Iruka.

"So you're Dolphin-chan then," was Sasuke's response. Iruka blushed at the statement. The next thing visible was a silver blur and Iruka falling to the floor while Naruto ran to hide behind Sasuke.

"DOLPHIN-CHAN!" a silver-haired man with most of his face covered yelled.

"Kakashi, take your boyfriend out of here please. We'll meet you in the dining room," the raven said. "Deidara, go play with Itachi. I'm going to take care of Naruto myself."

"I have one question first," Iruka said, trying to pry Kakashi off him. "Did you claim my son?" Sasuke nodded once in conformation. "If you don't take care of him I will torture you until you wish you were never born, do I make myself clear?" Sasuke gulped and nodded. If this guy could take on twenty-three vampires, and then deal with Kakashi after, then he truly was a being to be feared when angered. Kakashi finally managed to pull Iruka out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone again. Odds are Iruka isn't gonna be able to walk for at least a day since Kakashi hasn't seen him in a couple months. See you two later!" Deidara said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"How come no one tells me things? Iruka never once told me he had a boyfriend. Did he think I'd be ashamed or something?" the blond mumbled, gripping the back of Sasuke's shirt. The raven pulled away and turned around, embracing the kitsune.

"I don't think that's it. I think he didn't want to get you involved in the whole vampire thing. It's unfortunate that you were involved since birth. It wasn't something he could control," Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear. He had to make the blond feel more secure around him. He knew that the boy would trust him since Iruka felt he was safe to be around. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. Besides, the kitsune needed to be comforted, and this would _definitely_ boost his points.

"Yeah…" the blond pulled away. "I'm kind of sleepy…"

"Then rest. I'm in the room right next door. Tell me if you need anything." Sasuke got up to leave, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. The raven turned to look at the blond, who had a faint blush present.

"Um… thanks…" he said, letting go of the raven. _'Why the hell did I do that?'_

Sasuke smiled, then leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead. "Your welcome. Sleep tight." And with that the blond fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Alright. Parts are crap, but I think for the most part it's pretty good. The bit with Iruka randomly showing up… It gave me a weird form of inspiration. I'd have to say this chapter moved a little fast. Oh! I checked a few of my reviews, and I know the bit with Kyuubi being the uke or being the seme is confusing. For those who can't figure it out, Kyuubi wants to appear tough in Naruto's eyes. I mean really, if you were a giant, really powerful, nine-tailed demon fox trapped in a teenager's body, would you want him to know you were the uke most of the time? And yes, in the last chapter (as well as this one) I was throwing in the ItaDei pairing. I've also added the KakaIru pairing. And the whole completely out of character Sasuke was just to scare people… and show the similarities between him and his brother. But yeah. Please review! It makes me think this story is worth writing.


	4. Chapter 4: Holy Crap!

**In Too Deep**

Chapter 4: Holy Crap!

Sasuke sighed for the thirtieth time since he left Naruto's side. Itachi stared at him from the doorway.

"What?" Sasuke asked, acknowledging his brother's presence. The older male walked in and took a seat next to his brother.

"Nothing. You've been sighing quite a bit. What's the matter?" he asked as Deidara walked in.

"I'm just worried about Naru-chan," the young raven replied, sighing yet again.

"Sasuke," Deidara said, sweat-dropping, "you've only been away from him for about a minute. The boy is fine!"

"I know that! I'm just worried because he might try to resist. If I hadn't sealed that damn fox's abilities, he would have used it to fight me!" Sasuke snapped, growling slightly.

"Otouto, right now, I'd be more worried about what Iruka would do to you if you don't go to the dining hall and tell him his son is sleeping," Itachi said, looking out the window. Sasuke nodded and left the room. Deidara watched him leave, worry etched across his face.

"You think he'll be alright?" the blond asked.

"Who? Sasuke or the boy?" the raven asked, walking over to his mate.

"Naruto. The poor kid's been through quite a bit of emotional trauma tonight. First he was forced to walk into the mansion by his friends, and then because of said friends he got bit by a vampire, and not just any vampire but an Uchiha. He is technically being forced to be said Uchiha's mate. He found out his father knows about vampires, he has a boyfriend; said boyfriend is a vampire, not to mention a vampire who works for previously mentioned Uchiha!"

"Not to mention he was technically kidnapped."

"So do you see why I'm concerned? The boy is technically going to be our brother-in-law."

"I understand. So you told my baby brother that you were sent by me to look after his cute little mate? You really just wanted to help the boy out emotionally. You should have told Sasuke I had to speak with him."

"Then he definitely wouldn't have come."

•••

With Sasuke…

The raven walked into the hall to see Kakashi trying to molest Iruka, key word: _trying._ He wasn't getting very far because Iruka kept slapping his hands away and paying more attention to the food in front of him. The silver haired vampire stopped when he saw his boss walk in without the bubbly little blond with him. Iruka noticed immediately when Kakashi stopped trying to rape him and looked up.

"Naruto's asleep. It's been a long day. He's been through a lot," Sasuke said before Iruka could snap at him. "I felt it best to come tell you so you wouldn't be worried. I'm going back to his room. I told him I'd be there when he wakes up."

Iruka smiled.

"As long as he's alright. Thank you for telling me," the brunette smiled. Sasuke smiled back and looked at Kakashi.

"I'll let you continue molesting my mate's father, but I'm warning you now. If you two keep me up all night or Iruka complains because he didn't want to, I swear I will personally rip your balls off with a rusty wooden spoon (1), put them in a jar, give them to your fan club, and let them sew them back on you, understood? Excellent!" Sasuke stated. Kakashi gulped in fear as he watched Sasuke leave the room.

As soon as the raven closed the door, he was stopped by a rather frightened Temari.

"Sasuke, Gaara's gone, I can't find him, and I heard him mumbling something about making Naruto his before he disappeared! I think Naruto might be in danger!" the girl cried, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I would have gone straight to Naruto, but I don't know what room he's in, and all the doors in your wing are locked except the bathroom at the end of the hall, the door opens to reveal a brick wall with fluffy pink bunnies painted on it, and that weird closet that changes color every time you open the door!"

"Are you fucking shitting me?! Go tell Itachi, I'm going to Naruto!" and with that Sasuke ran as fast as he could to his cute little uke.

•••

"Naruto, wake up," Gaara whispered into the fox's ear. He looked down at Naruto's sleeping form. "Damn… I know what will wake you up!" Gaara stripped the blond of every thing but his boxers and licked the blond's ear. The boy shuddered and opened his eyes, expecting to see Sasuke. When he saw Gaara instead he became confused.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, sounding somewhat disappointed, though he didn't know why.

"I came to see you, you're my friend. Am I not aloud to see my friends?" the raccoon responded, faking a pained expression that Naruto fell for.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that! Honest! I was just a little surprised is all! Did you know Iruka's here? Oh! And Sasuke is really weird! When I first met him I thought he was a bastard, but he can be really sweet! It's confusing! Hey, uh… why are you looking at me like that?" the blond rambled, noticing he lust-filled gaze Gaara was shooting him. Gaara licked his lips.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Naruto…" Gaara spoke in a husky voice.

"G-Gaara… l-leave, please… y-y-you're sc-scaring me…" the blond looked at the red-head, wide-eyed, then noticed his clothes strewn across the floor. His gaze drifted back to Gaara, pure fear evident on the boy's features. "Get out…" the blond whispered.

"What did you say, Naruto? I couldn't hear you," Gaara replied, obviously lying. His hands traveled to Naruto's wrists, pinning them above the blond's head before he could respond.

"I said get out! Let go of me! What the hell has gotten into you?!" the blond yelled, struggling against the tanuki. "Aah!" Gaara's mouth had found his nipple while he was busy yelling. "S-stop!"

"I don't think I will, my Naruto…" Gaara mumbled against Naruto's chest. "You taste so good! I have to wonder what the rest of you tastes like…" the red-head moved his hands so only one was pinning his prey down. His free hand made its way down to Naruto's boxers. Unfortunately for Gaara, Sasuke had decided to show up at that exact moment.

"I believe that is _my_ Naruto you're trying to rape, Gaara," Sasuke said, his voice dangerously low. He ripped the raccoon away from Naruto and punched him in the gut. "Leave. Never come back. If I ever find you near this mansion again, I swear even Naruto wouldn't keep me from killing you." Gaara glared at the raven and left immediately. Sasuke turned to the now sobbing blond and walked over, wrapping his arms around his loved one.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" the boy cried, burying his face in the vampire's chest.

"Shh… It's alright, Naruto. Gaara's gone. As soon as he's far enough from the mansion he'll return to the Gaara you know. It's the mansion that makes him nuts. If you want to see him later, I'll take you to see him." Sasuke said, rubbing circles on the hysterical blond's back.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: I was originally gonna have Gaara go all the way, but it's too early in the story. I'm noticing I have a habit of making characters almost completely OOC, but bear with me… Sasuke is just like that for a while, it'll make sense later. I'll try to have another chapter out within the next couple weeks, but I have a manga to work on with one of my friends from school. It's all kinds of random with a plot… sort of. So anyway… I would like to thank those who reviewed so far and those who review every chapter. I want to send a special thanks to **DemonicNightmaresOfAnAngel** for helping me out in my time of need! (And threatening me with the destruction of her own fic as a cruel joke! TT-TT Meanie:P) Ja ne! Mew! 


	5. Kiss Me

**In Too Deep**

Chapter 5: Kiss Me

The Kyuubi vessel looked up at the raven. "Th-thank y-you, S-Sasuke," the blond said in between sobs. Sasuke smiled softly into the boy's hair.

"No need to thank me, koi," the vampire replied, pulling Naruto closer to himself. The blond finally began to relax as the sobs died down to little whimpers. "Come, let's go to the dining hall. You must be starving by now." As if on cue, the blond's stomach growled, making said blond blush profusely.

"Let me get dressed first!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked, then grabbed a pair of pajamas from the wardrobe.

"Wear these, you'll be much more comfortable," he said, tossing them to his uke-to-be.

"Thank you," Naruto replied, donning the clothes quickly, noticing but not caring that Sasuke was looking at him. The pajamas were a size too big for him, but they still fit alright. They were a soft baby blue material with little darker blue paw prints. Right when they were about to leave the room, Itachi and Deidara walked in.

"Awwww! Temari interrupted our session for nothing! Sasuke already took care of it!" Deidara whined, pouting. Itachi sighed, picked Deidara up, and ran back to their room so fast, light couldn't beat them! Naruto blinked.

"That… was kind of disturbing…" the boy said, looking for all the world like he didn't need or want to know what he had just heard.

"Kind of? You don't even know…" Sasuke replied, shuddering.

"Can we go eat now?" Naruto asked, looking bored. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course we can! After all, I don't want my mate to starve!" He said, glomping the too-cute-for-his-own-good kitsune. He then stood up and picked up Naruto.

"What the hell?! Put me down! I have legs you know!" the blond spoke half-heartedly as the raven carried him out of the room. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, feeling very safe, although he still didn't know why. He knew he could trust the vampire since Iruka approved of him, but Kyuubi was still uncertain, or at least he used to be… he was now purring in the back of Naruto's mind and mumbling about sexy raven haired vampires topping his (his being Naruto's) cute little ass. This disturbed the boy greatly, as Kyuubi had been 'kill the fucker who marked you!' not two hours prior.

"You don't sound like you want me to put you down," Sasuke said, smiling at the blond who blushed and hid his face in the raven's shoulder, mumbling about stupid, horny, spoiled vampire princes. "Don't hide your face from me, koi. You look so adorable when you blush!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the boy asked, looking furious at the statement.

"It means I like it when you blush," the raven stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, in all reality, it was. Naruto blushed harder and hid his face again. "That's developing into a cute little habit, Naru-chan!"

"Stop teasing me, you… you…" Naruto stopped for a few seconds to think of an insult. "You big meanie!" The blond said, pouting cutely looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped moving and looked incredulously at the blond.

"Did you just call me a meanie?" he asked stupidly. Naruto nodded and attempted to glare, failing miserably and pouting cutely instead. "Are you in the third grade or something?"

"It's all I could think of!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed. Naruto decided he liked the boy's laugh. He wanted to hear it often, as well as see the boy's real smiles which were clearly reserved for him, as he witnessed earlier.

"You are just too much, Naruto!" Sasuke said, doing his best not to drop the boy in his arms.

"What ever! I'm hungry!" the blond pouted, using his infamous puppy-dog eyes on the raven. Sasuke gulped. The blond _had_ to practice that in the mirror…

"Okay, I'll go faster!" the vampire went somewhat faster so he wouldn't molest the blond in his arms. Naruto smiled happily. Sasuke stopped just outside the doors to the dining hall. He finally put Naruto down. He went to open the doors so his blond could eat to his heart's content, but Naruto stopped him, a vibrant blush present on his face. He hugged the now confused raven and mumbled something into his chest that the raven didn't catch. "What'd you say, Naruto? I can't understand you when you're talking into my shirt." Naruto pulled away, avoiding eye-contact.

"I said kiss me…" the blond mumbled, hiding his face in the raven's chest again. Sasuke smiled. He knew that this kiss decided whether or not Naruto would accept him.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're hiding your face," the raven said, stepping away slightly from Naruto and tilting the boy's chin up to see his blushing face. He lent his head down, resting his forehead on the smaller boy's. "Much better." Sasuke ghosted his lips across Naruto's before gently pressing them together, closing his eyes. He poured his love into the kiss. After a few seconds, Naruto kissed back, showing his acceptance of the situation at hand. Sasuke's inner-self jumped for joy at the small action. Sasuke himself smiled into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at the boy. Naruto smiled shyly.

"I think I may be in love with you," the blond said, hugging the raven and hiding his face again. Yep. That became his new habit.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said looking down at his love. Naruto's stomach demanded food just in time to ruin the perfect moment the boys had. Naruto tried to bury his face deeper into Sasuke's chest out of embarrassment. "I think we've delayed your eating for as long as we can, so we should probably get you some food."

The raven pulled the blond into the dining hall, finally able to show the blond the glorious room that is the dining hall. There was every assortment of food one could think of. Naruto eyed the entire room until his eyes landed on the holy grail of food tables. It was a long table with bowls filled to the brim with every type of ramen imaginable. Naturally sine there were flavors that he had never heard of, he tried them first. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the blond's intake of the food. Was it really that good? He was amazed when the blond was finally finished. The boy had managed to eat two bowls of all the new flavors, as well as at least one bowl of each of the flavors he'd already had. Sasuke had never seen someone consume that much food before and not gain four-hundred pounds and/or go into a coma. He wondered how the blond was so thin.

"I'm bored!" Naruto whined, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"I have a few fun things we can do," Sasuke said, pulling the boy into a hug.

"I'm not letting you have sex with me," Naruto smiled.

"You're so mean Naru-chan!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's too soon. I'm not ready!" the boy panicked. Sasuke smiled.

"Relax, I know you're not ready. I was talking about the entertainment room," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"Entertainment room?" the blond asked curiously. Now he was interested.

"Yep. Follow me!" Sasuke said, picking up the blond and carrying him through the house.

"Kinda hard to do when you're carrying me…" Naruto mumbled, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and nuzzling his cheek. Sasuke smiled at Naruto. He managed to open a door while holding the blond. The boy looked in and gasped the room was huge! And it was filled with…

* * *

AN: Hahahaha! I'm evil! But you all probably know what's in the room… Still… you won't find out without reviews, and, in**DemonicNightmaresOfAnAngel**'s case, blackmail! See, Snow-chan! I told you I'd have it out! –suddenly has the urge to speak in the third person- Momo-chan doesn't lie! Momo-chan's a good girl! –smiles- Momo-chan wants you people reading to review! Reviews are good for Momo-chan! Blackmail makes Momo-chan update faster! Lol! –reverts back to first person- So review and blackmail me! –hugs Snow-chan- Yay! Lol! I know exactly what you mean! I normally don't do homework, but if I don't start doing my latin then I'll fail... I need that credit, dammit! -cries- it's hard! Now you have to update! 


	6. Entertainment!

In Too Deep In Too Deep

Chapter 6: Entertainment!

The room was filled with video games! There were multiple widescreen t.vs, a system to go with each one ranging from Atari to the PS3, and black leather couches. Along the walls were all the latest models in computers, and every video game and movie ever created, even the ones still in theaters. Sasuke smirked.

"The entertainment room is divided into three rooms," the vampire said, walking over to a set of doors and opening them. Naruto's jaw dropped. It was an arcade and it was HUGE! Every arcade game in existence was present in this room, even the ones made into games for the systems in the other room. It always has been far more enjoyable to play Pac man at the arcade instead of in your living room. (AN: Did anyone else own that for the playstation and then play it in an arcade and have more fun?) "The lounge, the arcade, and…" Sasuke nodded to a set of double doors, beckoning Naruto to open them. The blond did and gasped.

"The library!" the fox finished, walking into the room. It was the size of both the other rooms put together, and had three floors. Being a library, there were obviously rows upon rows of books on shelves.

"I thought you'd like it. Manga is on the third floor, if that interests you," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. The blond turned around in Sasuke's grasp and kissed him out of pure happiness.

"I love you!" he boy yelled, slipping out of Sasuke's grip and running to a staircase that stopped on each floor. He ran up the stairs to the third floor and found the manga section straight away, not that it was hard to find. It took up half the floor! It had all the out-of-print books and stories he'd never heard of. His raven haired mate followed him up and smirked as he saw the blond scan through the alphabetized books and picked up Dazzle vol. 2. (I love the few volumes I have been able to read! Why can't I be up to date?! T.T)

"You a Dazzle fan?" the vampire asked curiously.

"Somewhat. I think it's a cute story!"

"Yeah, real cute. How many volumes have you read?"

"Only one," the boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You'll find out how 'cute' it really is shortly then."

"You better not spoil it!" Naruto said, walking past the raven to some comfy-looking chairs that overlooked the rest of the library. Sasuke grabbed Gakuen Heaven (AN: I absolutely love this book!) and sat in the chair Naruto was about to sit in, causing the blond idiot to sit on his lap. "Sasuke!" the blond whined.

"Relax, I have a book to read as well, see?" the raven said, holding the book in front of Naruto's face.

"What is that about?" the blond asked, looking at the book curiously.

"A boy, the smaller one on the front right here, has amazing luck and gets accepted into a school he didn't apply for. He's then told he is being expelled from the school, but there is a contest to see if he can stay," the raven answered, intentionally leaving out quite a few of the details, the main one being that the book was yaoi and has a scene where the main character practically gets raped. (Sorry for the spoilers!)

"Oh! Now I want to read it!" Naruto said, pouting cutely. Sasuke smirked.

"How about we read it together?" the vampire replied, knowing the boy on top of him would agree.

"Okay!" the blond smiled, happy to read a new book.

"Get comfortable…" The blond did as he was told, snuggling slightly into the older boy's chest. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's back and the other over the boy's knees. They started reading together, noting each other's reading pace.

About halfway through the book, Sasuke adjusted his grip on Naruto, sliding his hand up the blond's legs, slowly. The fox was so absorbed in the book he didn't notice Sasuke's hand right below his crotch. As soon as Sasuke's hand stopped, Naruto reached aforementioned rape scene. A huge blush spread across his face as he tried to close the book. Unfortunately for the blond, the vampire had other plans.

"Just keep reading, he only gets molested a little," the raven whispered in the blond's ear huskily.

"Sasuke, I don't want to read right now, I'm kind of hungry," the blond mumbled, still unaware of Sasuke's hand. In truth, he didn't want the raven to notice the bulge in his pants.

"Some how, I find that hard to believe, koi," the vampire smirked, moving his hand up and palming the other boy. The fox gasped his body heating up to an insane level.

AN: Okay, I'm gonna end it here. I probably shouldn't because the reviewers will eat me, but I'm going to because I am evil. I wanted it to stop at a convenient lemon, so ha! It did! And depending on how many review I get by… let's say the 17, I may continue to make chapter seven the first lemon! Otherwise, chapter 7 will NOT be a lemon, and I will have conveniently placed this for nothing, and that will make me very, very sad. And a sad author doesn't post for a while… Oh! For those who are curious about why I have not updated for a while, check my profile. It will explain quite a bit. I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far, and I realize now that none of my chapters have a disclaimer, so I will put that in now!

DISCLAIMER!! Momo does not own Naruto, Dazzle, Gakuen Heaven, or any of the characters unless stated otherwise. All characters, books, and possible songs belong to their respective owners.


	7. Please Be Mine Forever

In Too Deep

Chapter 7: Please Be Mine Forever

"Sasuke!" the blond cried as the raven continued to palm his erection.

"Yes, Naru-koi?" the vampire smirked. The demon vessel gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Kn-knock it off!" he pleaded.

"But I think you like it. Do you _really_ want the pleasure to end?" Sasuke asked, kissing his uke's forehead. The boy whimpered in protest when Sasuke pulled his hand away, then blushed. "I have proved my point."

"I-I never said to completely stop! I just don't want anyone walking in on us!" the blond whined, blushing insanely. '_Oh crap! I did NOT just say that out loud!_'

The youngest Uchiha smirked, picking up his treasure. He began to walk toward his bedroom. Naruto hid his face in the young vamp's chest. His heart was beating unbearably fast. He was positive Sasuke was aware.

"Relax, Naruto. I won't hurt you," the raven said, kissing the nervous blond. He quickly made it to his bedroom, mentally noting to get Naruto's stuff put in there. Picking up the pace a bit in his eagerness, Sasuke made it back to his room in record time. As soon as the vampire made it through the door, he had his fox pressed against said wooden barrier with his lips sealed in a heated kiss.

"Nnn!" the small fox moaned in surprise, not having expected the sudden kiss. He broke the kiss for air, and the Uchiha started sucking, nipping, and licking at the younger boy's throat causing delicious mewls and whimpers to escape the blond's mouth. "S-Sasuke!"

The raven smirked, enjoying the needy cry. He swiftly moved them to the bed, removing Naruto's shirt in the process. Laying his mate down gently, Sasuke began to tease the blond's right nipple with his hand, kissing him lovingly. The fox moaned into the kiss, never having felt such pleasure from such a little touch. The vampire smiled into the kiss, breaking away to hear a slight whimper. Smiling softly at the blushing demon vessel under him, the prince leant down and took the blond's nipple into his mouth, caressing the bud with his tongue, delighted by the gasp that escaped the kitsune. The blond had moaned Sasuke's name almost immediately after, his hands entangling themselves in black locks while his body arched like a drawn bow.

The vampire, wanting to see how long it would take for the boy to beg to be taken, slowly dragged one of his hands down to the other boy's pants, easily undoing the button. He began to tease the blond's other nipple with his other hand, keeping the boy thoroughly distracted and feeling to much to focus on any one spot on his body. He bit down gently on the hardened nub in his mouth as he grasped the fox's rock-hard shaft, making the boy cry out louder than before. Releasing the boy's nipple from his mouth, the Uchiha leaned up to kiss his lover.

"Naruto, you look so beautiful right now," the vamp huskily whispered in the fox's ear. And to the prince, it was true. The blond was laying under him, panting, his cheeks flushed with passion, half-lidded blue eyes clouded with lust and love, disheveled blond locks sticking slightly to his damp forehead, nipples hard and swollen from abuse, his cock standing proud in the other boy's grasp. This had to be heaven, or as close to it as Sasuke was ever going to get.

"Sasuke… I love you," the blond replied, barely able to get the statement out. Sasuke smiled down at his love and leaned down for a chaste kiss. He slowly started to move his hand up and down the fox's erection, drawing a moan from his blond.

"I love you, too, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, speeding his hand up a little. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke used his free hand to grab a small bottle of lube out from under his pillows. He kissed the fox once more, trailing kisses down the boy's already slightly abused neck, stopping at the pulse point, and nipping, not allowing his fangs to penetrate the skin, but using enough force to leave a mark. Satisfied with the blatant proof of his possession, he continued to trail kisses and love bites down the blond's chest and stomach, littering the boy with hickeys, listening contently to the moans, mewls, gasps and whimpers he received.

Naruto, finally realizing he was the only one who was half naked, stopped Sasuke's ministrations instantly. Sasuke, a little shocked by this turn of events, stopped immediately, albeit a little begrudgingly. The fox-boy sat up, grabbing the raven's arm before he could pull away completely. He smiled reassuringly at the vampire, showing that he didn't want the older boy to stop. Then he blushed a bit out of embarrassment, and tugged slightly on the other's shirt.

"You can speak, you know. It helps if you tell me what you want, Naru-koi," the raven said, already getting the message, but wanting his lover to take at least a little control. Naruto blushed even more.

"T-take your shirt off," the boy said nervously. Then, feeling the sudden need to explain himself, though he was sure the Uchiha already understood without him saying anything, he said, "I don't want to be the only one half naked."

Sasuke smiled at this. He grabbed Naruto's hands which were still gripping the hem of his shirt, and pulled the shirt up over his head, sliding out of it easily. Naruto gasped at the lawless body in front of him. Sasuke's muscles were well-defined yet lean. Naruto knew that this body, this man, for surely Sasuke was no boy, belonged to solely him, and no one else would ever touch it again after tonight. At the same time, he knew he belonged to this creature of unearthly beauty. And though that thought scared him, it calmed him considerably, gave him the courage to continue, knowing that what was to come would be uncomfortable but the raven would make it as painless as possible. He reached out a hand timidly, lightly brushing it down the vampire's chest, surprised when he heard a pleasured hiss escape the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could hold back. He knew he would have to, though, so he wouldn't hurt his mate. He didn't want the boy to be afraid of sex, or of him, for that matter. He may have been enjoying the smaller boy's caresses, but he wanted to see his love's face when the Uchiha brought him to his climax. Not wanting to waste any time later, he removed the remainder of his and the Uzumaki's clothing. Curious as to how the fox would react, how loud the boy would cry out, the raven ground their hips together, the friction on their cocks absolutely wonderful, and the loud moan of pleasure coming from the small frame below him like music to his ears. He continued to grind against the younger male slowly, playing the boy like an instrument.

"Sa-Sasuke! More! Please! I need more!" Naruto cried, slightly embarrassed by his begging, but too far gone to really care about something as foolish as pride. Sasuke stopped grinding against the fox, quickly deciding the best way to prepare the virgin for his size. After all, he was far from small. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke pulled away. He was pleasantly surprised, though, when the raven took the tip of his dick into his mouth. He couldn't stop the moan that followed the feeling, his hands instantly finding their way into raven black locks. He tried to buck into that deliciously moist cavern, but found his hips were being held down by one of Sasuke's hands. The fox didn't notice the raven had somehow managed to lube up three fingers on his free hand. He did, however, cry out when the boy started to bob his head up and down his shaft, his fangs scraping slightly on the enlarged organ.

Sasuke smirked around Naruto's cock and hummed, causing a near-scream to rip from the boy's mouth. He sucked and hummed and bobbed, making sure the blond was distracted. Using one of his lubed fingers, he began to circle the fox's entrance. He knew he would have to tell the boy to relax, so he removed his mouth from his mate's penis. He took some pride in the whimper the fox gave to the sudden loss. His finger was still circling, and he knew his blond felt it now.

"Wha-? Sasuke, why'd you stop?" the blond whined, pouting slightly. Sasuke smiled at how cute his uke could be, even in such an aroused state. He was positive the fox had never been this hard in his life.

"Naruto, I need you to relax for me. Focus on breathing evenly and just relax, ok?" Sasuke kissed his fox's lips, wanting so badly to be inside his love. Naruto knew to listen to Sasuke, knew the raven was telling him this for his own good. He also took note on how the vampire alerted him instead of just pushing his finger into his body when he was distracted, giving him a way out if he chose to take it. The blond smiled slightly, and nodded, relaxing his body as much as possible.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, pushing one finger into the blond simultaneously. Naruto squirmed slightly, remembering to relax or risk getting hurt. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable. Over all, it wasn't that bad. Sasuke waited a few seconds before slowly moving the digit in and out of his lover's anus. When Naruto started pushing back, Sasuke broke this kiss in favor of listening to the blond's panting and whimpering. He pushed a second finger in, noticing the slight wince that accompanied it. He took the blond's cock back into his mouth to distract the boy from any discomfort, succeeding when he heard a faint moan. He began to search for that spot that would have his little lover seeing stars while stretching him.

"SASUKE!" the blond screamed, arching, trying to thrust back onto Sasuke's fingers.

'_Found it.'_ The raven mentally smirked as he sucked harder and pushed a third finger into his mate, hitting his prostate dead on, causing Naruto to scream in pleasure. The youngest Uchiha knew the blond wouldn't last much longer, he could feel his mate's body beginning to tighten up.

"Sasuke! I can't take much more!" Naruto barely got out in between moans. Sasuke stopped his actions momentarily.

"It's ok, Naru-chan. You can come when you're ready." The raven then started back up, sucking harder than ever and moving his hand as fast and as hard as he could to bring the blond to his climax. Naruto came moments later, with a loud cry of Sasuke's name right into the raven's mouth. The vampire loved the bitter-sweet taste, and knew he'd come to crave it. Sasuke greedily swallowed the blond's load, not missing a drop. He didn't stop moving his fingers, though. He leaned up and kissed the exhausted blond, pushing his tongue into the smaller male's mouth, making him taste himself. The blond continued to moan as he prostate was continuously abused, causing him to harden again nearly instantly.

"Sasuke!" the blond cried. Sasuke knew what the blond wanted, but he wanted the boy to beg, even if he himself was almost at the end of his patience.

"What is it, Naru? If you want something, you have to tell me. If you want me, you have to beg," Sasuke replied as if he were discussing what was for dinner and not fingering the blond to the point of oblivion.

"Sasuke! Please!" Naruto cried, pushing back on Sasuke's fingers, wanting another release. The dark prince smirked.

"Not good enough, Naru," the raven removed his fingers from the blond and stood up as if to leave. The blond was shocked by this. He was horny dammit! And the raven still hadn't reached his release yet! He didn't give in to the raven's will just to stop halfway through!

"Sasuke! Please! I need you! Take me, please! You can't leave me like this! I love you!" the blond begged his lover, not realizing he got tricked. Sasuke turned around and observed the little fox.

"What is it you need, Naruto? Tell me exactly what you want. Beg me to bring you to oblivion," the raven whispered huskily, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. This turned the blond on even more.

"I need you inside me, Sasuke! Please! I need relief so bad it hurts! Sasuke! I can't handle this much longer!" the blond had grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and was kneeling on the bed as he said this. Sasuke smiled and pushed the blond onto his back. He kissed his mate, pushing all his love through, and receiving all of Naruto's as the boy kissed him back.

"Don't say I didn't leave you a chance to get out of this," Sasuke whispered against the kitsune's lips as he lifted the boys legs to position himself.

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" Naruto countered, although Sasuke knew the boy was nervous. He rubbed circles on the boy's hips to help him calm down a bit.

"Just remember to relax and focus on your breathing. I don't want this to hurt you more than it has to." Naruto just nodded and forced his body to relax. Sasuke, leaned down to kiss Naruto as he gently thrust the head into the boy, swallowing a slight cry of pain. He used one hand to hold onto the blond's hips, and used the other to stroke the boy's erection to distract from the pain. He kissed the forming tears from his lover's eyes. "I can stop if you want me to, love."

"N-no! I can handle it!" The blond stubbornly shook his head. He wanted this, he knew the pain was the price of the pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his seme's neck. "Please, Sasuke. I can handle it. I knew it was going to hurt before." Sasuke kissed Naruto, and pushed the rest of the way in. The blond screamed in pain and the raven stilled. He began to stroke the smaller boy, trying to diminish the younger boy's pain.

After a few moments, Naruto gave Sasuke a nod and the vampire started moving. He pulled out slowly, not happy with the wince Naruto gave, and thrust back in, hitting the blond's sweet spot dead-on. The boy gave a strangled moan. Sasuke sighed in relief, knowing Naruto wouldn't be feeling anymore pain until the morning. He started up a steady pace, his strokes matching with his thrusts, hitting the blond's prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Sa- Sasuke! More!" Naruto managed to get out between moans. Sasuke smirked at the fox.

"Anything you want, my love," the raven replied, thrusting harder and faster into the blond, causing the fox to cry out louder than before. Naruto cried out louder every time Sasuke thrust in.

"Faster! Please! Sasuke!" And the raven complied, moving faster, hitting harder, ensuring that the blond under him would be bed-ridden the next day. "SASUKE!" the blond screamed his loudest as he came for the second time that day. The vampire felt his own climax coming and he bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder, drawing the sweet blood from the boy's body, as he shot his load into his lover, marking the boy as his for eternity.

They lay unmoving for a few moments, calming their breathing. Sasuke, realizing he had bitten the boy, removed his mouth from the boy's shoulder and stared at the mark he had left. It was now very clear that this boy was his as there was a small Uchiha crest in the middle of the mark, hardly noticeable to the human eye, but any vampire or demon would notice it right away. He smiled, knowing he would have to get the fox to mark him as well. That would be an interesting conversation. But he'd deal with it when the time came. For now, he should probably clean up his mate before the kid fell asleep.

"Naru-chan, I have to clean is up, ok?" Sasuke asked softly. The fox looked up at the raven's smiling face and nodded, to drained to speak. Sasuke pulled out of the boy gently, so as not to hurt him, kisses his forehead, and walked into the adjacent bathroom. Naruto heard the water run briefly, determined to stay awake until he could snuggle into his lover's arms. Sasuke came out carrying a small bucket filled with water, a couple wash cloths, and a towel. He kneeled down next to his blond and quickly but efficiently clean and dried the boy and himself. He brought the supplies back into the bathroom, and laid down next to his mate, relishing in the fact that the boy was officially his.

Naruto snuggled up to the raven's chest immediately after the boy had lain next to him, smiling a lazy smile as his vampire wrapped his arms around him, holding him protectively. He had the feeling Sasuke wasn't going to let him move a muscle the next couple days.

AN: Well! I'm about to barely make my deadline! I can't believe so much random crap happened this week… I didn't really get to work on this until today, which is very, very bad! It took all day, but this is what I have. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I don't think it's too bad for my first lemon, especially since it's just over 5 pages long, then the little clean-up-and-cuddle scene is another half a page or so, making this the longest chapter in the story! Go me! I can't believe the effort I put into this, but you can tell I kind of lost my inspiration at the end. -shrug- Well, I'll see you next chapter, cuz this sure as hell isn't the end! I have some pretty interesting things planned! Ja ne! Momo-chan signing out!


	8. Authors Note

Well, after stumbling across some INTERESTING information, I've decided that, upon getting a new computer so my cousin doesn't freak at me, I shall be continuing this, and many other as yet unpublished, stories. Now to get that job... Oh! And I've decided to keep this chapter title when the actual thing finally gets written! Thank you, and links to the info on my profile.


End file.
